Nightmare on Spooner Street
by obscurci la lumiere
Summary: It's about the life of Meg, and how it's all about to change. No, its not a new friend, or boy, or Peter being nice to her. It's Meg with a new talent. Sounds so crappy but its better inside. First family guy fanfic. Meg-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Meg Griffin was never important to her family. Peter had always felt she was a failure, because she wasn't pretty. Brian felt that she was just a whiny brat. Chris thought she was just an idiot. Stewie, well he just followed whatever Brian said about Meg. Peter always wondered how Meg could look so different from Lois. How she could just be opposite from her own blood.

* * *

It was a regular day in the Griffin household and summer vacation was nearing. It was the last week and everyone was excited. Well everyone except Meg.

Lois was making her way down to make breakfast, and when she got to the kitchen Meg was sitting there all washed up and ready for school, eating cereal. Lois was slightly annoyed that Meg was always an early bird. She didn't know why it bugged her but it just did. Meg looked up at Lois but said nothing. Lois was already making bacon and had made a plate of eggs and bacon for Peter when Peter entered the kitchen.

"Hey Lois. Last night was amazing." Peter said coming up from behind Lois and hugging her.

"Oh Peter! You were the one who was amazing. Hehehe." Lois said in her nasal voice.

Brian came down and sat at the table. His copy of the New Yorker was sitting folded next to his plate of wheat toast and coffee, spiked with Absolut Vodka. Brian picked up his copy of the New Yorker and started reading when he got the the poetry section Brian spit out the mouthful of coffee that was in his mouth. Lois and Peter turned around and Lois started to get worried.

"Brian what the hell? Are you okay? What happened?" Lois asked

"Yeah why'd you just spit all over the floor?" Peter said

"Wow. Meg are you a poet?" Brian asked

"Yeah. I do a little poetry on the side." Meg said in a slight monotone voice

"Because a poem of yours was published in the New Yorker." Brian said

"Oh yeah that. I got a letter after I sent it." Meg said finishing off her cereal

"Wow. You made the New Yorker! That's wonderful! You know hundreds of poets send their poems in hopes of being published?" Brian said

"Yeah. I'm glad it got published." Meg said

"Well that's very interesting Brian. Meg clean your bowl and get to school. The conversation is done." Lois said

"Okay. See you." Meg said and quickly headed out of the house.

School was a blur. Besides being harassed by Connie D'Amico and her crew, Meg did well. She got an "A" on her Social Studies test and was happy. Finally it was 2:32 and Meg could leave.

Meg decided that maybe she could go to the mall and window shop a bit. Look at some cute pieces. So Meg pulled out her cell phone and dialed the home number, knowing that the maid Consuela would answer.

"Hello?" Consuela answered

"Yes. Hola Consuela, I wanted to say that tell Peter and Lois that Meg will come home around 4:00 today, okay?" Meg said

"Okay, I tell misser Peter and misser Lois that misser Meg will be home at 4. Adios." Consuela said

"Bye!" Meg said and hung up

Meg sighed, Consuela was just about the only person in that household that actually listened to her. Meg didn't care if she was just hoping to make a few bucks on the side, it was something at least.

Meg started on her way to the mall. Meg entered the big air-conditioned building and looked in the windows of the stores modestly, not hanging around for long. She passed BCBG, Chanel, Gucci, D&G, Roxy, L.A.M.B, Juicy Couture, Ralph Lauren, Valentino, Moshchino, Louis Vuitton, Michael Kors, DKNY, Sephora, M.A.C., Betsey Johnson, Hollister, Abercrombie, and more. By the designer end of the mall Meg had seen so many beautiful dresses and clothes, and the best part was they were on sale. Meg hung her head on the way home. Lois never gave her money, except for buying lunch. Other then that Meg was broke. She only had Grandma and Grandpa that could help her.

Meg's grandparents had loved her in the manner her parents were supposed to. Her grandma would give her advice, and money. Her grandpa would take her everywhere. Amusement parks, the mall, the park. When she was a little girl he would always watch her on the swings and catch her when she fell. Then he got her ice cream and they headed home. It was something Peter should have done, or Lois even. But Meg's grandparents knew that Lois and Peter didn't rally love Meg.

Every year when they gave her $10,000 for her birthday she got to do whatever she wanted with it. She had always told them she used it to buy clothes and jewelry but no. She hadn't. She had put it into an account that would help her pay for bills, and life. Ever since she was seven they started this and Meg did the same thing every year. She was sixteen now and had $100,000 dollars and counting. Whenever she got any money she put it into that account. She wanted to be sure she would be well off when she was grown up. Her grandparents had even offered to pay for college so it didn't matter where she went it was covered.

By this time Meg was home and as usual, Chris was yelling about the evil monkey. Stewie was playing with Rupert, Brian reading some politics, and Peter and Lois were fooling around upstairs.

Meg just went upstairs and did her homework. She prepped herself up a lot for when finals came, and was determined to do well.

Then, without supper she just fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the lame-ass chapter... i know its all short and stubby but i'll update soon(:


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Meg woke up at 5:00 a.m. like usual. Meg yawned and decided today that instead of her regular pink shirt, jeans, and cap she would make a change. Meg looked in the tucked away box in the back of her closet. She had to protect it more after she found three months ago that Lois had stolen a shirt from the box. What was in the box? Well Meg's grandma was awfully rich, and knew the top designers so she got Meg some clothes that fit her.

Meg rummaged through the box. Carefully moving aside an Armani shift dress, a blue Chanel cardigan, and finally she found the outfit.

Meg tried on a sexy brown sleeveless distressed Juicy Couture cardigan, a sexy white "CHOOSE JUICY" tee shirt, with the letters scrawled in hot pink, some tan brown Chanel shorts, and white bejeweled Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals. She grabbed a hot pink leather Gucci bag and closed the box.

Meg hide the box this time under her bed, hoping Lois wouldn't find it. Meg then sat down in front of her mirror and start work with hair and make up. Meg moved her hair in to a sexy side part, and straightened it to make it look cuter. Meg then applied some gold M.A.C dust to her cheeks and soft pink Sephora blush to the apples of her cheeks. Meg put on foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and shaped her eyebrows herself with tweezers. Then Meg applied some Lacome Juicy Tubes lip gloss to her lips and rubbed her lips together.

Meg transfered all of her school items into her bag and took a look in the mirror. Meg looked nothing like herself. Meg had never noticed how skinny she was. She had always worn baggy jeans, and had never shown her amazing legs. Meg's breasts were more defined in the outfit, and Meg thought she looked amazing.

She went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Brian looked up and was in shock. He dropped his mouth and stared. Lois was shocked and started twitching. Peter was surprised, as was Stewie. Chris seemed to act like a five year old as always and made fun of her.

"Wow. Meg, is that you?" Brian said

"Well I guess I was wrong about your ugliness." Stewie muttered

"Haha Meg's trying to get a boy I bet!" Chris said

"Wow. Meg. Jesus, is that you? How on earth did you manage to change yourself?" Peter said

Lois was the best of all. She kept on looking back and forth from every member of the family to Meg. Then she kept shaking and said, "Meg time for school."

Meg shook her head and left the home.

Truth was, Lois was always an attention hog. She never let Meg shine. Never let her linger in a conversation for too long. She never encouraged her to do her best, maybe because her best was better than Lois. Lois never gave Meg the right advice. Whenever the attention was on Meg, Lois would always say 'Okay, as I was saying' and try to get the attention back on herself. Meg snickered because she knew something horrible about Lois. Lois had always soaked up Brian's praise and flirting, and one day she decided to keep it coming.

**Flashback**

_Meg had gotten out of school early, because their teacher was sick and so she was home an hour before usual. Meg quietly crept into the house and heard Lois upstairs. She tip-toed to Lois's room, and the door was cracked open just enough for someone to see. Meg silently gasped at what she saw. It was Lois bouncing on top of Brian. Lois was moaning sexual phrases and Brian was groaning. Meg gasped and went to her room. She hid and when the time came that she usually got home she just went down and opened and closed the door to make it look like she had just gotten home. _

**End Flashback**

If Lois was ever to try anything, she'd be ruined.

Meg snickered and she was finally at school.

_Let the games begin._


End file.
